<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i may be a lot of things (and in love you with is one of them) by sadlonelyyogurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879384">i may be a lot of things (and in love you with is one of them)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlonelyyogurt/pseuds/sadlonelyyogurt'>sadlonelyyogurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, boys just being cute together with very minimal angst and 0 homophobia, cuz we need that every once in a while, get ready to puke, just guys being dudes, like kind of, steve and soda are both chaotic dumbasses and they compliment each other perfectly, stevepop, the 1960s but homophobia doesnt exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlonelyyogurt/pseuds/sadlonelyyogurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Soda and Steve are basically dating and everyone knows it but them, +1 time they really do go on a date</p><p>aka Soda and Steve are so oblivious it's not even funny but the gang loves them anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i may be a lot of things (and in love you with is one of them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tee hee so my other fic is like,,, writers block constantly so i'm taking a break to write this short little 5+1 about my two favs. sorry it's kinda rushed but i don't care i like it anyway. i hope you don't throw up in your mouth a little from how cringey this is XD.</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>Ponyboy</li>
</ol><p>“Man, I can see the ace in your shoe.”</p><p>Soda shifts so his foot is hidden behind his leg. “No ya can’t.”</p><p>“You smartass.” Steve sets his cards down. “I saw it already, no use hiding it.”</p><p>“Yes use hiding it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t even make sense.”</p><p>Soda’s grinning devilishly and Steve is trying to look fed up, but failing for the most part. </p><p>“C’mon, hand it over,” Steve says.</p><p>Soda inches away from him. “You gonna make me?” Clearly he already got bored of the game.</p><p>Ponyboy sighs from his seat on the floor, watching as Steve lunges at Soda and they both tussle for the card. He wonders how every single one of their poker games seems to end up like this at one point or another. He sets down his own hand on the floor and goes to retrieve his book from his bedroom. He never much liked poker, anyway. </p><p>When he returns to the living room, Steve has Soda pinned on the floor and his tickling him mercilessly, while Soda laughs like a maniac, trying to say something incomprehensible.</p><p>“You give up?” Steve says finally, giving Soda a moment to breath. Soda lies there, panting, and slowly sits up. Steve thinks he’s won.</p><p>But then Soda shouts, “Never!” and tackles Steve to the ground, and they’re back at it again.</p><p>Ponyboy rolls his eyes, ready to settle down with his book and tune the ruckus out, when something occurs to him.</p><p>He’s sure he’s being entirely delusional, but he suddenly realizes that Soda and Steve would be kind of… cute together?</p><p>And, yes, maybe he is a sappy romantic who reads too many books, and, yes, maybe those two play fight like this all the time and no one has ever noticed anything before, but now that the thought is in Pony’s head, he can’t seem to let it go.</p><p>Soda and Steve finally stop wrestling and just lay on the ground, chests heaving. Steve is face down, his arm draped over Soda’s chest, and, well. Ponyboy’s pretty sure he’s not imagining things for once.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Two-Bit</li>
</ol><p>“Hey, Two, ever wonder about Soda and Steve?”</p><p>Two-Bit glances over at the kid as he lights a cigarette and Ponyboy is staring straight ahead, looking conflicted.</p><p>“What’d ya mean?”</p><p>Ponyboy shrugs. “Well, just like… you ever think they’re more than friends?”</p><p>This has Two-Bit chuckling. “What, ya think they’re dating behind our backs or something?”</p><p>Pony shrugs again, not seeming to find this humorous. “No, not really. I think Soda woulda told me. But just lately I’ve been wonderin’ about it, is all.”</p><p>Two-Bit had never really given Soda and Steve much thought. They were best friends, he knew that of course, but otherwise nothing much had occurred to him. Ponyboy sometimes translated his books into real life a little too much, but Two-Bit’s willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>“I dunno kid,” he says, “But I guess you could be onto somethin’.”</p><p>Soda and Steve invite Two-Bit out later that very day, because there’s this bar down in Brumly that’s real sketchy, even for them, but lets kids in as long as one person in the party even looks like they might be legal. Two-Bit’s pretty sure he was invited for this reason only, but there’ll be drinks and pool to hustle and maybe a blonde, so he accepts. </p><p>The three of them hang out at a table for a while and Steve pays with money he swiped from his father. Two-bit doesn’t really do it consciously, but what Ponyboy said earlier creeps into his mind. </p><p>Was that just friendly fondness in Steve eyes, or something more? Was Soda’s smile because of the alcohol, or because of his best friend? </p><p>Two-Bit shakes his head and tries to focus on his drink. He’s making things up.</p><p>But then Soda is dragging Steve by the arm to an open corner of the room for dancing and Steve <em> barely </em> protests, which is hardly like him at all. The dancing starts out fairly innocent, but after the three beers they’ve each had and the mix of excitement from their youthful energy, things escalate quickly.</p><p>Okay, Pony was definitely onto something.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Johnny</li>
</ol><p>It’s relatively quiet at the DX until Steve bursts through the back and leaps over the counter, much to Soda and Johnny’s surprise.</p><p>Soda yelps in surprise when Steve appears, ducking for cover. Still, his face lights up and he’s suddenly grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Steve!” He exclaims. “Man, I thought you were never coming. What took you so long?”</p><p>Steve sighs. “Fuckin’ Ms. Bordeau, man, she kept me after class ‘cause she likes this one assignment I wrote.”</p><p>“Ooh, you hear that, Johnnycake?” Soda glances in Johnny’s direction. “Our Stevie here is a little scholar!”</p><p>“Oh boy, you gonna start studying or something?” Johnny teases.</p><p>Steve shoves Soda off and glares at Johnny, but he’s smiling like he can’t help himself. “Ah shut up ya greasy bums. It wasn’t even good, anyway.”</p><p>“I bet you’re lying. Can I read it?” Soda asks.</p><p>“No way. Anyways, shut up about that. I got ya something.”</p><p>Soda’s attention is immediately diverted from the previous topic and his posture straightens abruptly. “Really, what?”</p><p>Johnny leans over the counter to see better as Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, handing it over to Soda. It’s a small keychain shaped like a red corvette. It’s nice, and Johnny wonders where he stole it from.</p><p>“Shit,” Soda says, holding it up. “You’re not gonna believe this, but…”</p><p>He reaches into his own pocket and pulls out the exact same keychain. “I, uh, kinda got this for you too.”</p><p>All three of them laugh at the coincidence, but Johnny feels like a bit of an outsider in the moment. Steve and Soda have always been like that, but this time Johnny swears Steve is blushing and Soda’s eyes are brighter than ever. He doesn’t know what that means.</p><p>Sodapop and Steve are just best friends, Johnny thinks. But they keep staring at each other for a second too long, plus they just got each other the same exact gift. Had Johnny not known them so well he might have thought they were already dating. </p><p>Maybe, he thinks, there’s more to this than he thought.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Darry </li>
</ol><p>The front door slams open and then shut again with two consecutive <em> bang </em>s. </p><p>“Hey!” Darry calls from his place in the kitchen. “Knock it down with a battering ram next time, why don’t ya?”</p><p>“Har har,” Steve says flatly, stalking into the kitchen. Darry can already tell he’s in an especially foul mood. “You seen Sodapop anywhere?”</p><p>Darry goes back to peeling potatoes. It’s an oddly therapeutic task. “No. He went out earlier.”</p><p>“He… Oh.”</p><p>There’s a catch in Steve’s voice, and a load of poorly concealed disappointment, that has Darry pausing with the potatoes and turning around again. Steve is standing there looking rather dejected, and it’s when he looks up at Darry’s face that he realizes Steve’s been crying.</p><p>He almost starts asking if Steve’s okay, or demanding what happened, but he stops himself. Steve’s not particularly fond of opening up, at least to anyone but Sodapop.</p><p>“You know,” Darry says abruptly, “I think he said he’d be back by six.” Which is in ten minutes. Darry just hopes whatever Steve’s upset about isn’t anything too serious. But Steve is a tough guy- it would take a lot more than an insult or a few punches to make him cry.</p><p>“Okay, thanks,” Steve says. He slinks away towards the living room and Darry sighs. Poor kid. </p><p>Soda slams the door open himself fourteen minutes later- not that Darry’s been counting or anything. </p><p>“I’m home!” He calls, the tell tale <em> thump thump </em>of his shoes being kicked off following shortly after. “Oh, hey Steve-” there’s a beat of silence- “What’s wrong?”</p><p>There’s some garbled whispering between the two of them that Darry can’t quite make out, and the sound of springs like someone’s sat just sat on the couch. Probably Soda.</p><p>“Was it your old man?” Soda asks softly, and Steve doesn’t say anything but he must have given some indication that it was because Soda says, “Oh, honey.”</p><p><em> Honey? </em> Darry thinks.</p><p>“You don’t deserve that,” Soda says after a minute or two. Darry realizes he’s stopped peeling the potatoes, and he hastily gets back to it. He has dinner to make, first of all, and also he really shouldn’t be eavesdropping anyone’s conversations.</p><p>Still, he really can’t help overhearing Steve say, “Uh-huh, you say that ever time, babe.”</p><p>He’s sure he heard that right. Like, 99 percent sure.</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Dally</li>
</ol><p>Dally rolls his eyes as Steve tries to mix the cake batter, which was a really terrible decision on Soda’s part to let him do. He’s getting flour everywhere, including on Dally, and that’s when Dally’s had about enough. He stands up and sighs.</p><p>“You’re a terrible cook, Steve,” he says. “Even I can make a cake.”</p><p>“<em> Sure </em>,” Steve says, “Like you’ve ever cracked a cookbook.”</p><p>Dally might have given him a noogie or something, but he honestly doesn’t have the energy and also he doesn’t need any more cake ingredients on him than there already are.</p><p>“Okay guys, I found the spatula,” Soda announces, stepping into the kitchen with said spatula.</p><p>“Where was it?” Steve asks.</p><p>“In my room. Ponyboy was using it for an art project.” He pauses to examine it. “Um… there’s a little paint on it, but it’s <em> probably </em> fine?”</p><p>Dally just groans. He can only hang around those two for so long before he feels too exasperated to do much of anything but complain to Johnny about it. “Jesus H. Christ, remind me to never eat anything from this house ever again.”</p><p>Soda and Steve just go on with the cake, giggling to themselves, and Dally watches for a moment as they read the recipe to each other and toss each other ingredients. It’s strangely… domestic. Especially with Soda wearing an apron.</p><p>When Steve comes up behind Soda and places his head on his shoulder, Dally kind of gets a cuteness overload. He puts on the best scowl he can manage and storms to the living room, where Two-Bit is content watching Mickey Mouse.</p><p>“Have you seen those two?” Dally whisper-yells, throwing his hands in the direction of the kitchen. Two-Bit barely even acknowledges him. </p><p>“Which two?”</p><p>“Steve and Soda. Are they dating and didn’t tell me?”</p><p>Two-Bit perks up a bit at that, though his attention is still mostly on the TV. “If they <em> are </em> dating,” he says, “which Ponyboy says they’re not, by the way, then they sure didn’t tell me either. But they could’ve fooled me.”</p><p>“So I’m not the only one who’s noticed this?”</p><p>“Nope,” Two-Bit says.</p><p>Dally feels relieved at that, because people say he’s a lot of things but he’s always been pretty sure he’s not crazy.</p><p> </p><p>+1. Steve, Soda</p><p>“I just don’t understand why they have to go at each other all the time,” Soda’s saying. “Everytime I walk in that house and they’re there, it’s like putting two tigers in a cage together and waiting for one of them to start a fight.”</p><p>Steve nods and hands Soda a cigarette, which he gladly accepts. </p><p>“Sometimes I wish we could just run away together,” Soda says wistfully.</p><p>Steve sighs and wishes the thought of running away with Soda didn’t make something in his stomach do a little dance. “Me too, babe.”</p><p>Soda rambles on for a while longer about Darry and Ponyboy, and Steve just listens. Most of the time, Soda doesn’t have anyone else to talk to but Steve, and Steve gets that. He listens.</p><p>Soda trails off as they reach the Curtis' house, and when they come to the sidewalk at the front he puts out his cigarette and leans in to give Steve a quick hug. He feels warmer, safer, than anyone Steve has ever known. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Steve says softly, leaning back a little so he can look Soda in the eyes.</p><p>Soda nods and yawns tiredly. “Bright and early.”</p><p>“Get some sleep,” Steve advises, and gives Soda’s hand a quick squeeze. “See ya.”</p><p>He starts down the street to his own house and Soda waves and heads inside. Before Steve can go very far though, something comes barreling at him much faster than he has time to react.</p><p>“I knew it!” whoops a very familiar voice. A shock of red hair comes into view seconds later.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, Two don’t <em> do </em> that!”</p><p>Dally comes loping up behind them. “Hey,” he says.</p><p>Steve narrows his eyes at them. “What are you guys doing here?” </p><p>Two-Bit opens his mouth to say something, but Dally cuts in. “This was his idea, not mine,” he snaps. “I couldn’t care less.”</p><p>Two-Bit gives Dally a pat on the shoulder. “Uh-<em> huh </em>, we both believe ya buddy. Anyway,” he turns his attention to Steve, “Why didn’t ya tell us Soda and you were dating?”</p><p>“<em> What </em>? Wait, were you guys spying on us?”</p><p>“So it’s true,” Dally says, smirking. He doesn’t care about whatever this is Steve’s <em> ass </em>.</p><p>“What? What’s true? Wait guys, hold on a sec-”</p><p>“You and Soda are dating!” Two-Bit cries, bursting with excitement. “And you guys haven’t told us! How come?”</p><p>Steve’s mind is going totally blank except for <em> whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat </em>? So, he just says, “What?” for the third time.</p><p>“You,” Two-Bit says slowly, pointing at Steve like he’s talking to a child, “Are. Dating,” he makes a heart with his hands, “Sodapop,” he points at the Curtis house. “Is this a difficult concept?”</p><p>“Well, kind of, ‘cause Soda and I aren’t doing anything of the sort.”</p><p>Two-Bit just looks stupid confused and Dally seems skeptical.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Two-Bit asks.</p><p>Steve scoffs. “What’d you mean? Yes I’m sure.”</p><p>“Well,” Dally says, “Why the hell do you call him ‘babe’, then?”</p><p>“And Darry says Soda calls you ‘honey’,” Two-Bit interjects, “And Johnny says you guys give each other cute little gifts, and Ponyboy thinks you should get together.”</p><p>While Steve’s mind races through this information, Dally looks over at Two-Bit, barely hiding how he’s pretty impressed. “Well, well, Nancy Drew.”</p><p>“I did my research.”</p><p>“Guys, I don’t-” Steve pauses. He wants to say he doesn’t know what they’re talking about, but of course he does. Steve’s liked Soda for the longest time. Soda started calling him honey first, a long time ago, and the whole ‘babe’ thing was sort of unconscious but… </p><p>“Man, hold up,” Dally says, “Are you guys actually just friends?”</p><p>“Yes,” Steve says, “One hundred percent.”</p><p>Two-Bit looks as if the entire universe has betrayed him and everything he’s ever known is a lie. “There’s no romantic feelings involved whatsoever?”</p><p>Steve shouldn’t have paused, he really, <em> really </em> shouldn’t have, because they’re jumping on that in a second.</p><p>Dally smirks. “Oho?”</p><p>“You like him!” Two-Bit shouts, and Steve clamps his hand over Two-Bit’s mouth.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, we are literally right in front of his house!” It’s really a miracle no one’s come out to see what the commotion is. </p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Dally says. “Ask him out. Fucking ask him out I swear to God, you guys are killing me.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna ask him out! Are you kidding?”</p><p>“You have to!” Two-Bit cries, practically pleading. “For all our sakes, just please go on a date with him.”</p><p>Steve knows that once Dally and Two-Bit are on his ass about this, he doesn’t really have a choice. This could either go very well or very badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Soda,” Ponyboy says as Soda enters their room, taking his eyes off the book he was reading. “Can I ask ya something?”</p><p>Soda collapses on the bed. He’s so tired from work. “Sure, Pone. What’s-” he yawns- “What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>He already misses Steve. Man, sometimes he wishes he could just stay with Steve forever. He could never run away with him, though. As much as he sometimes wants to, he cares about Darry and Ponyboy too much for that.</p><p>“Hey,” Ponyboy says, snapping Soda awake again. </p><p>“Wha’?”</p><p>“Are you dating Steve?”</p><p>Did he fall asleep again? He can’t have heard that right. </p><p>He sits up, rubbing his eyes. “What’d ya say?”</p><p>“I <em> said </em>, are you dating Steve Randle?”</p><p>“I’m- what?” He sputters for several seconds, much too tired and confused to deal with any sort of question like that. He finally manages to get out coherently: “Where’d you get that in your head, Pone?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question,” Ponyboy replies.</p><p>“Well I’m not,” Soda says, and promptly rolls over and falls asleep. He’s too exhausted for this shit.</p><p> </p><p>He completely forgets about the conversation the next morning. Everything seems to be going normally until the front door flings open (not an unusual occurrence in itself) and Two-Bit comes parading into the kitchen like some sort of celebrity, followed by a train of an annoyed looking Steve, an unusually chipper Dally, and Johnny. </p><p>“Ooh, you makin’ me breakfast, Superman?” Two-Bit says.</p><p>Johnny goes to the table and sits beside Ponyboy, and the two of them do that thing where they have a conversation without actually talking. </p><p>“Don’t you have a stove in your own house, Keith?” Darry asks, sliding Soda’s eggs onto a plate and handing them to him. </p><p>Two-Bit hops up on the counter. “I’d like ‘em scrambled, with extra salt.”</p><p>Steve is standing between Two-Bit’s swinging legs and Dally, who seems to be trying very hard not to smirk at something. Steve still looks kind of pissed. Soda wonders if their moods are somehow related. </p><p>Ponyboy and Johnny, Soda realizes, are looking between him and Steve and then back at each other like they know something he doesn’t. And Two-Bit is nudging Steve’s shoulder not very inconspicuously and <em> winking </em>, and Dally is staring at Soda, too. </p><p>Seriously, what the hell is going on?</p><p>He almost says it out loud, but Steve shoves off from his place at the counter and moves to stand in front of Soda.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, “Can I, uh- wanna hang out today?”</p><p>“Sure,” Soda says, still confused. Maybe he’s just imagining things.</p><p>Steve looks at once relieved and disappointed. “Cool. Great. Um, let’s uh, go to the Dairy Queen?”</p><p>Two-Bit slides off the counter and <em> groans </em> like he is in physical pain. Dally is laughing quietly and Ponyboy and Johnny have both buried their heads in their arms on the table. Soda wonders if he’s the only one who’s very, very confused.</p><p>Darry, bless him, only looks between Soda and Steve for a second longer than he usually would before continuing with breakfast as if nothing is out of the ordinary. </p><p>“C’mon,” Steve says, casting a glance around the room, “Let’s go now.” He takes Soda gently by the arm and leads him out of the room. Soda follows him out the front door.</p><p>“Wait, but I haven’t even finished breakfast!”</p><p>“I’ll buy you breakfast.”</p><p>“Steve, do you know what’s going on with everybody?”</p><p>Steve clears his throat. “Nope, don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”</p><p>“Fine. And I can buy my own breakfast.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll buy. Let’s just get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Soda drops the topic of everyone’s strange behavior. Maybe he was just making things up. He and Steve have plenty of other things to talk about, and they do. The waitress smiles at them every time she comes over, this knowing kind of smile that makes Soda confused again.</p><p>“We’re ready to pay,” Steve says after they’ve eaten their fill, and refuses to hear any complaints from Soda when he pays the whole bill. And when the waitress comes over and gives them an ice cream sundae to split, saying, “You two are so cute, it’s on the house,” and winks, it suddenly hits Soda like a ton of bricks.</p><p>He sits there fidgeting with his hands under the table while Steve blushes and thanks the waitress without correcting her about he and Soda’s relationship. And maybe he’s just too shy to, but Steve’s not really very shy.</p><p>This is not a friendly hangout. This is very much a date, and Soda is an idiot to not have realized it sooner. He realizes what everyone’s stares in the kitchen were about, and what Ponyboy said last night comes back to him. Without really thinking, he blurts it out.</p><p>“Steve, are we dating?”</p><p>Steve chokes on his Pepsi. After he sputters for a moment and regains his composure, he says, “Huh?”</p><p>Soda shrugs nonchalantly, but his insides feel like they’re on fire. “Are we dating?”</p><p>“Well, well, um, I- Do you want to?” Steve asks, red in the face and flustered.</p><p>Soda stares down at his hands, his own feelings for Steve starting to make a little more sense. Shit, he’s kinda oblivious, isn’t he? </p><p>“Yeah,” Soda says softly, “I’d like that a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve kisses him goodbye when they get back to Soda’s house, and neither of them have ever felt much happier. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow at work, hon,” Soda says, wrapping his arms over Steve’s shoulders. Steve puts his hands on Soda’s waist and gives him a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>“Yeah babe, bright and early.”</p><p>Ponyboy is in the living room when Soda gets inside. He looks up at the sound of Soda’s shoes being thrown off. </p><p>“So, you and Steve really aren’t dating?” he asks, looking almost hopeful.</p><p>Soda shrugs. “Nah, we are.”</p><p>Ponyboy’s face lights up like he’s trying really hard not to start grinning like an idiot, and he gives Soda a hug.</p><p>“I’m really happy for you, Soda.”</p><p>“Thanks, bud.”</p><p>Then Ponyboy scampers off, presumably to tell Johnny or maybe Darry, or hopefully Two-Bit because the guy looked like he was about to die this morning. And Soda doesn’t care, because what Ponyboy will tell them is true.</p><p>And that makes him happier than he’s been in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um also i've never been to dairy queen but if I'm remembering correctly they mentioned it once in the book... i have no idea if you'd take someone there on a date in the '60s lol but let's just pretend because i live in the northeast.</p><p>edit: i can officially say i have been to dairy queen (the drive thru, anyways)!! very exciting day for me lol. taking someone there on a date would probably be like a half step up from taking them to mcdonalds, but hey no judgement here, i'm a cheap bitch and now so is steve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>